Svenjor Ulfir
Svenjor Ulfir was the general of the war-band Endless Winter, an army of the Nordic Hold Jaltmalljur. He was a major military player in the Fragmenting of an Empire RP. Ethnic Origins Svenjor is pure Northman, his father being one of the runts of the ancient clan Ulfir. Many heros of old hailed from the Clan Ulfir, and to the war-priest's knowledge, no southern or Nomad blood has tainted his family. The majority of Svenjor's clan-blood is Jaltish, though the Ulfir clan has some decent holdings in Icegale as well. Appearance Tall, chiseled, and lithe, Svenjor looks more like a Nordic boy who just blossomed into manhood than the stereotypical broad-shouldered axe lugging brute that most Northmen are considered to be. With cascading locks of golden blonde hair that reach his shoulders, and a face that seems as noble as the powerful stance which he carries himself with, Svenjor makes up in stature what he lacks in appearance, as far as stature is concerned. When it comes to being attractive, however, his parents hit the nail on the head, as his handsome face and blue eyes have had many of the women from the local village chasing him. Tall, noble, and powerful, Svenjor just looks like someone you’d want to lead you into the Golden Halls of the all-father. Known Equipment Svenjor is not as well equipped for battle as you might think. With but a simple war-axe of iron and broadsword of bronze, nothing truly stands out about his weapons, nor about his armor made of draping mail, thick furs, and a few pieces of molded iron. What makes Svenjor a truly deadly warrior and opponent, however, is what lies within… Magical Abilities Being a War-Priest, Svenejor is quite skilled in magic. His mastery over his Stav not only allows him to deduce problems and situations with untold speed, but also manipulate the world around him. While being but an adept in the art of war-magic, he is still quite skilled, and knows how to increase the physical prowess of those around him, summon the spirits of fallen warriors of the North, as well as lash out with his Stav in an offensive manner. He is currently trying to figure out how to construct a hexun-belt, an article of clothing which allows the wearer to morph into a half-man-half-beast. Bio Born of clan Ulfir in the small village of Jelbegi in Jaltmalljur Hold, Svenjor was raised as a simple farm-boy. Choosing to leave the small town at a young age, both due to the pressure his father gave him, as well as his own urge to go out and explore the world, Svenjor traveled to the capital of Jaltmalljur where he joined the Nordic Empire’s armies. The boy’s wit and intellect was noticed by the High Priest of the city, and he was recruited to be trained as a War-Priest. For many years afterwards, Svenjor served as an adept in many different Nordic Units, and had a decent amount of time on leave. Durring a slave raid while serving in the war-band Endless Winter, Svenjor's commanding officer ordered the war-priest and his men to assault a nomadic redoubt, an order which would have surely caused every soldier to die. Svenjor became enraged, and tried to explain the fallacy to his commanding officer. Completely unwilling to hear reason, the general questioned Svenjor's loyalty. Fuming with anger and pride, the war-priest followed Nordic tradition and slew his officer. After the victory, Svenjor assumed control of the unit, and proceeded to complete the slave-raid. Currently on leave, Svenjor has returned to the village in which he has grown up in, preparing for whatever task the Jarl of Jaltmalljur assigns him. Personality Svenjor’s once quiet, shy, and reserved personality has been wiped away during his training, and he is now a proud-speaking individual, one who loves to speak and mingle with his troops, as well as any wenches he may find on his travels. In addition, he has developed a bit of pride when it comes to his clan and his abilities. Category:General Category:Character Category:Magic User Category:Northman Category:Nordic Empire Category:Jaltmalljur